Y los sueños ¿sueños son?
by Herrera
Summary: Cuando la realidad no es tan clara... ¿Es real, es ilusión? ¿Un sueño o una premonición? ¿O es sólo ver un poquito del futuro y volver a nuestro pasado? ¿Será que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son?


Y los sueños… ¿sueños son?

… _Y en el mundo, en conclusión,  
todos sueñan lo que son,  
aunque ninguno lo entiende…_

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño;  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son. _

_Soliloquio de Segismundo en "La vida es sueño", de Calderón de la Barca_

Un ruido seco despertó a Stella. Estaba en el sofá, se debía de haber quedado dormida mientras leía el periódico, que estaba deshecho a sus pies, con las hojas desperdigadas. Parecía como si algo pesado se hubiera caído, un cuadro algo así.

Se sintió muy extraña, como si de pronto se viera desde fuera de sí misma. Pero al tiempo, también estaba dentro, sabía que era ella.

Su ser desde fuera analizó la habitación. No era su casa. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que sí lo era. Reconocía algunas cosas, pero no otras. Miró alrededor. Definitivamente, no era su apartamento. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que estaba en su casa?

Seguramente el ruido había sido en la habitación de los gemelos, pensó Stella. ¿Pero qué gemelos y qué habitación…? se preguntaba inmediatamente la Stella que lo veía todo desde fuera… Decidió dejar actuar a esa mujer en la que se reconocía, esperar y ver. El silencio posterior al golpe era de lo más sospechoso. Stella se levantó, se agachó a recoger las hojas del diario. La Stella extraña sentía ahora que en su propio cuerpo algo había cambiado. ¿Más gorda? No, no era eso. Al menos, no en general, aunque se vio a sí misma más… ¿opulenta? ¿dos tallas más de sujetador?... Quizás fuera eso. Dios… ¿se había puesto silicona, se había vuelto loca o qué le pasó por la cabeza?

Se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo, con el paso firme de quien sabe lo que hace, pero a la vez sin que su otro yo tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que iba a encontrar. Al abrir la puerta vio que, efectivamente, se había descolgado de la pared un cuadro grande con dibujos de animales que presidía la habitación infantil desde que eran bebés, y ahora estaba en el suelo

- "Alexander y McKanna Taylor... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no se juega con la pelota dentro de casa?"

Los dos niños estaban sentados, muy quietos y con cara inocente, en una de las camas.

La Stella que no sabía de qué iba aquel asunto se quedó pasmada ante lo que veía. Dos niños idénticos, de unos cinco años, con cara redonda y ojos azules, piel muy blanca y cabello rubio cortísimo… Uno de ellos, con un bate en la mano y el otro con la pelota recuperada... Negaron totalmente su culpa

- "Nosotros no hemos hecho nada..." empezó Alexander

- "Os recuerdo que tenéis las pruebas del delito en las manos" les dijo su madre

- "Te lo dije... No la podemos engañar, es poli"

- "No es poli, es CSI"

- "Pero los CSI son polis"

- "Pero no todos los polis son CSI"

- "Pero sí todos los CSI son polis..."

Aquello derivaba, como siempre, en la sempiterna discusión dialéctica entre los gemelos

- "¡A callar!" Un llanto se oyó ahora en otra habitación. "Os vais a quedar aquí, sin hacer ruido, hasta la hora de cenar. Podéis coger libros, pero no ver la televisión. Y no quiero oír ni el más mínimo sonido. Stella colgó de nuevo el cuadro en la pared, asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeto. Por suerte, no se había roto el cristal. "Voy a ver qué le pasa a vuestra hermana, seguro que ya quiere comer"

- "Sólo hace comer..."

- "Y llorar... y dormir"

- "Y ensuciar pañales… En eso es campeona"

- "Sí, qué rollo"

- "¡A callar!" Stella salía de la habitación, escondiendo la sonrisa

La habitación de la pequeña era una explosión de rosa. "Nos hemos pasado", pensaba a menudo Stella. Pero no podía decir nada, el papi era quien se había encargado de pintar las paredes y el friso de muñecos… y no pudo encontrar unos tonos de rosa más… _rosa_ para su princesita. La Stella que veía la historia desde fuera no podía dejar de asombrarse

- "¿Qué le pasa a esta señorita?" La voz de su madre, tranquilizó el llanto del bebé, rebajando el nivel hasta un gimoteo de puras mañas. Cuando Stella asomó a la cuna, la niña ya se había callado completamente, y agitó sus manitas hacia ella. Ahora sonreía, haciendo ruidos raros.

Dios, era tan preciosa… Sus hermanos eran dos completos mini-Mac. Su propia suegra, Millie, no salía de su asombro cada vez que los veía, porque decía que la hacía retroceder en el tiempo y le parecía estar viendo a Mac en su niñez por partida doble, pero la niña era una miniatura de Stella. Ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos, y una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera. La escasa pelusilla que cubría su cabeza auguraba rizos dorados que quizás se fueran oscureciendo con el paso del tiempo.

La Stella sorprendida por lo que veía se estaba emocionando. De alguna manera extraña… estaba viendo su vida futura ¿era eso? Y lo que veía, no podía hacerla más feliz, hasta el punto en que sentía una ternura incontrolable.

De momento, como habían dicho sus hermanos, el plan de vida tranquilo de la bebé, consistente en comer y dormir (llorar no lo hacía tan a menudo, como no fuera para llamar la atención cuando estaba hambrienta, mojada o sola y aburrida), había hecho de ella una belleza regordeta, tranquila y feliz. Mac la acostumbraba mal, y cargaba con ella todo el tiempo que pasaba en casa. No podía dejar de besar, acariciar y hablar a su niña, hasta el punto de que los gemelos se habían sentido un poco desplazados en las primeras semanas. Stella se lo hizo ver y Mac procuraba también dedicarles una atención especial a sus chicos, llevarles al parque, correr y jugar con ellos, y compartir con los dos lo que dieron en llamar "cosas de hombres".

La Stella extraña asumía todos los pensamientos y recuerdos de la Stella que actuaba en su hogar, tan pronto como pasaban por su mente. Tomó a la niña en brazos y se sentó con ella en la mecedora.

- "Esta comilona ya tiene hambre…" La niña se reía, llevando su manita a la boca de su madre. Stella tomó una suave toalla que puso sobre su hombro, a la vez que desplazaba los tirantes de su ropa, dejando un pecho al descubierto. La niña buscó con su boca el pezón sin dudar un instante, succionando con ansia. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de su mamá. Stella acariciaba la cabecita con su mano libre. "Calma, que te vas a atragantar…" Le recordaba a sus hermanos, también siempre hambrientos y ansiosos. Recordó lo deprimida que se había sentido cuando dejó de darles de mamar, preparándose ya para volver al trabajo. Esa conexión íntima con cada uno de sus hijos era algo que no podría borrar de su corazón ni de su mente…

Ahora se explicaba Stella fuera de Stella lo de la "opulencia". No era silicona, gracias al cielo, sino algo mucho más natural. Y no duraría, seguramente, más allá de la lactancia, como no había durado después de que los gemelos dejaran de mamar, y todo, _todo,_ volvió a su medida. Lástima, se gustaba así, y sabía que a Mac se le caía también la baba… aunque tenía que reconocer que Mac la encontraba deseable y sexy, antes, después… incluso durante cada uno de los embarazos, con él no había problema. Esto lo sabía también la Stella de fuera sin saber cómo, pero lo sabía.

Se oyó cerrar la puerta de la entrada y casi de inmediato la voz de Mac en el pasillo.

- "¿No hay nadie en casa?"

Oyó a los gemelos salir en tromba al encuentro de su padre

- "¡Papi, ya has vuelto!"

Los tres aparecieron en la puerta del cuarto del bebé. Mac cargaba a cada niño debajo de un brazo.

- "Mira qué me he encontrado en medio del pasillo. ¿Quién habrá dejado ahí un saco de harina (movía uno de los brazos) y otro de patatas (y le daba un meneo al otro)?"

- "¡Papá que somos nosotros!"

- "Los voy a llevar a la despensa, aquí no hacen más que estorbar". Hacía ademán de irse, mientras ellos pataleaban. De pronto, los subió a los dos, para besarles las caras. Stella quería estar seria, pero le resultaba difícil. Adoraba ver a Mac con los niños.

- "Mejor lleva los sacos a su habitación, están castigados hasta la hora de cenar" Mac arqueó las cejas, mirando alternativamente, exagerando la cara seria, a uno y otro de sus hijos.

- "Papi, fue sin querer… de verdad"

- "Se nos olvidó lo de la pelota dentro de casa… Y se cayó el cuadro"

- "Pero no se rompió, ni nada…"

- "Y mamá se enfadó y nos castigó" Acostumbraban a contar las historias a medias, eran realmente graciosos.

- "Bien, pues hay que obedecer a mamá. Los bajó al suelo. A la habitación…"

- "Hasta la hora de cenar" completó Stella. Los niños se fueron, resignados. Mac se acercó a sus mujeres. Besó a Stella y se situó detrás de ella, inclinándose sobre su hombro. La niña le miraba ahora a él, con ojos sonrientes. Ya había pasado el primer ímpetu y ahora mamaba con ritmo más sosegado. Stella la separó un poco para cambiarla al otro pecho. La niña parloteó mirándoles, y echó un eructo considerable. Inmediatamente, se agarró al otro pezón y continuó a lo suyo. Mac besó a Stella en el cuello.

- "Gracias"

Stella volvió la cara para mirarle

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Por ser tú, por estar aquí, por darme los hijos más guapos del mundo, y por alimentármelos así de bien…". Stella le dio con la toalla en la cara.

- "¿Sabes que nunca creí que fueras tan burlón?"

- "No hay ni pizca de burla en lo que digo, Stella… te prometo que no la hay"

Stella miraba las fotos en la estantería frente a ella, colocadas en marcos. Una foto de boda, los dos guapos y sonrientes, otra fotografía en que un sonriente Mac señalaba "dos" con los dedos de una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba un abultadísimo vientre de Stella, pegada a él… otra de ambos abrazados con una tripa algo más pequeña por medio y por fin la imagen más reciente, de toda la familia, Mac y Stella Taylor con sus tres pequeños. Una familia preciosa. Las dos Stellas confluyeron en ese momento en la misma sensación de emoción y ternura, y unas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la mujer, deslizándose suaves por sus mejillas. Mac se asustó.

- "¿Qué pasa? No he querido decir nada…" Stella no le dejó seguir, alargó la mano y le atrajo la cara para besarlo.

- "No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Sólo pensaba que soy demasiado feliz. Si alguna vez perdiera esto…"

- "No vamos a perder nada. Y lo que más mereces es ser feliz, amor mío. Ya pagamos la cuota de amargura por adelantado… ahora nos queda disfrutar de nuestra familia, de nuestra vida, de nuestro amor…". Mac la besó otra vez, esta vez con más pasión. La niña había terminado, ya satisfecha y soltó otro eructo de camionero. Eso les devolvió a la realidad, y les hizo reír, mirando a su pequeña tragona.

- "Sale a su papi en todo, en todo…" decía Mac mientras la cogía de los brazos de Stella, para dejar que ella fuera a lavarse y colocarse de nuevo la ropa. La pequeña aún soltó otro eructo más suave, y un hilillo de leche acompañándolo. Mac la limpió con la toalla.

- "¿Qué pasó, Melina…? ¿Nos pasamos del máximo de capacidad, princesa bolita?" Melina se reía con ganas, la voz de su padre era la mayor diversión para ella, Y si él frotaba la nariz sobre su cuello, pecho o barriga, entonces ya se desbordaba en carcajadas. Mac la llevó al cambiador y procedió a cambiar el pañal de su hija. No podía evitar soplarla en el ombligo, besarle la tripita y, en fin, hacer todas las tonterías que los adultos hacen con los bebés. Melina no podía ser una niña más feliz.

Stella los miraba desde la puerta, de vuelta del baño. Recordó cuando Mac la propuso que se casaran, aquél día que se presentó en su apartamento, sin avisar, con un ramo de violetas y el anillo de pedida que su padre le había ofrecido a su madre en una cajita que le abultaba en el bolsillo de la camisa. Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían vuelto de su viaje a Grecia, y ella aún no sabía que estaba embarazada. Supo que iba a ser feliz, más feliz que nunca en su vida. Pero no sabía que lo iba a ser tanto.

Cuando después de comprobar que todos lo niños estaban dormidos se acostó esa noche junto a Mac, la mano de él rodeando su cintura, pensó que era normal tener miedo, a veces, de que tanta felicidad se acabe.

Un ruido seco despertó a Stella. Se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía enmarcada que se había caído al suelo. Se la debía haber deslizado de la mano, de dormida.

Miró alrededor, sorprendida. No estaba en la cama, estaba en el sofá. Y estaba… en su apartamento. El corazón le latía a cien por hora. Allí no había niños que jugaran a la pelota, y su figura era la de siempre, ningún bebé que alimentar al pecho. Recogió la foto que se había caído. Eran ella y Mac en Grecia, con el Partenón detrás, una de las que hicieron en el maravilloso y revelador viaje del que hacía poco que habían regresado. Por la cara de Stella rodaron unas lágrimas. Todo había sido tan… real, tan maravilloso… y sin embargo, nada de eso había sucedido.

Sonó el timbre. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y vio la cara de Mac. No le esperaba, pero abrió inmediatamente. Ante ella estaba el hombre de su vida. En el bolsillo de su camisa, se apreciaba un bulto. En sus manos… un ramo de violetas.

Y los sueños… ¿sueños son?

Fin


End file.
